Temblando
by Haloh
Summary: Recuerdo el día en que me dijiste adiós.Lo único que hiciste fue cogerme de la mano y caminar junto a mí un par de manzanas sin decir nada. Tal vez para encontrar las palabras que me hicieran menos daño o tal vez porque no te atrevías...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la canción. La historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**TEMBLANDO**

Temblando,  
con los ojos cerrados  
el cielo está nublado  
Y a lo lejos tú…  
Hablando de lo que te ha pasado  
intentando ordenar palabras  
para no hacerme tanto daño  
y yo sigo temblando…

De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
os besasteis en silencio donde no había luz  
y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo  
como el que cuenta que ha pensado,  
que ha decidido,  
que seguimos siendo amigos  
y yo estoy temblando…

Y llorando,  
habría jurado que nunca iba a llorar  
escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar  
desgarrándome, suplicándote,  
intentando hacerte recordar  
pero tú solo dices  
"voy a colgar"

***

Tenemos muchas razones para llorar. Por la muerte de alguien, de alegría por ganar un premio de la lotería, por haber aprobado el examen de nuestra vida o por un amor perdido.

Llorar.

Eso es lo único que sé hacer bien últimamente.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me dijiste adiós. Recuerdo incluso la ropa que llevábamos puesta. Tú llevabas aquel jersey verde oscuro que resaltaba tus ojos y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Yo me había puesto un vestidito azul porque sabía que te encantaba ese color en mí. También maquillaje, algo de carmín, sombra de ojos y unas gotas de perfume de fresas, ese olor que me decías encontrabas irresistible. Estaba muy guapa, me había puesto guapa para ti.

Ni siquiera me besaste. Lo único que hiciste fue cogerme de la mano y caminar junto a mí un par de manzanas sin decir nada. Tal vez para encontrar las palabras que me hicieran menos daño o tal vez porque no te atrevías a hacerlo oficial. Sin embargo, lo hiciste.

_-Bella, lo siento mucho, pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esta relación. He conocido a alguien…_

No recuerdo cual fue mi reacción. Lo único que me acuerdo es que temblaba. Temblando. Así me recuerdo a mí misma ese día.

_-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Dijiste que ya no me querías. Que un buen día te levantaste y te diste cuenta que en realidad no estabas enamorado de mí. Que un cariño muy intenso era todo lo que podías sentir por mí. Sólo amistad. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de todos estos años? Éramos felices, o eso pensaba yo ¿es qué tú no lo eras y fingías serlo para no decepcionarme?

Ya se te ha olvidado todo, ¿no? Todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas, que yo era todo para tí, que algún día sería la madre de tus hijos, que me amarías toda la vida. Aquel viaje sorpresa a Paris que me regalaste, aquellas tardes interminables en la cama donde la ropa estaba de más y todos los maravillosos paseos por la noche, abrazados y dejando que todo lo que nos rodeaba pasara a un segundo plano.

Me dices que no lo planeaste, que simplemente sucedió y ya no había vuelta atrás. Me cuentas cómo la conociste de una forma casual y que te habías enamorado casi sin quererlo. Me cuentas lo especial que es y lo buena persona. Me lo cuentas como si fuéramos dos amigos, como si no supieras que estoy enamorada de tí, como si no me hicieran daño tus palabras.

Esperanza. Cada mañana me levanto con la esperanza, totalmente inalcanzable, de que algún día te levantes y te des cuenta de que en realidad si me quieres y que no puedes vivir sin mí. Que me echas tanto de menos como yo a ti. Que los besos y las caricias no se han borrado de tu piel, al igual que yo todavía siento tus besos como si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo, llenándome de ellos. Los recuerdos vuelven otra vez, sin ser llamados, y no puedo evitar que se me caigan otra vez las lágrimas.

_-Te quiero, Bella_

_-Y yo a tí, para siempre…_

Dí un golpe con el puño en la almohada ¡Éramos felices, maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios se tuvo que estropear todo?

Sé que probablemente es una pérdida de tiempo, pero me importa muy poco. Ahora mismo el mundo no me apetece sin ti. Todos me dicen que salga, que debo mantener la mente ocupada, que haga cosas para distraerme, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? No tengo cabeza para nada más. Tal vez sea como dijo _Cathy_ de _Cumbres Borrascosas: _el mundo es un lugar totalmente desconocido si tú no estás a mi lado. La gente se hace nadie. Los lugares se borran de mis ojos.

Me dices que lo supere. No sé cuando, ni cómo, ni tampoco porqué. Quizás encuentre un gran amor que sea el motivo para levantarme todas las mañanas o quizás porque llegue el día en que sea capaz de mirarte a la cara y no sentir más que amistad por ti, igual que tú por mí. Y lo intento, de veras. Intento no acordarme de ti, pero siempre hay alguna canción, algún lugar o algún libro o algo en la televisión que me recuerda a ti y me recuerda que te has ido.

Y lo más probable es que para no volver.

No dijiste nada más. Sólo me abrazaste, me besaste en la frente y me dijiste adiós. No te paraste a escucharme, ni a secarme las lágrimas, sólo te diste la vuelta y me dejaste sola en mitad de la lluvia. No traté de seguirte, ni tampoco traté de convencerte de que estabas cometiendo un error. Te conozco y sé que cuando tomas una decisión nada ni nadie te hace cambiar, de modo que ¿para qué intentarlo?

Cada día que pasa es una tortura, pero cada día soy capaz de llorar un poco menos, así que me quedo con eso. Supongo que el tiempo será capaz de sanar la herida, a pesar de que queden todas las cicatrices. Como dicen por ahí, las niñas grandes no lloran ¿no?

Ahora lo único en lo que puedo y debo pensar es en mí. En ser feliz y en vivir a mi manera. En recordar aquellos días como un bonito recuerdo y ser capaz de sonreír al ver todo lo que me enseñaste y todo lo que aprendí de ti. Me enseñaste a amar, a darlo todo, a abrirme por completo a una persona, a ser yo misma, y eso no puedo dejarte de agradecértelo. Mi duda ahora es, ¿Volveré a ser la que era? ¿Volveré a recuperar la confianza en mí misma y en los demás?

Supongo que la vida me lo devolverá, algún día, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme cabreada por todo esto. Por la injusticia. Porque la vida me arrebató lo que más quería y ahora lo único que podía hacer era resignarme y aprender a vivir sin ti.

Quiero que seas feliz, de verdad, y si ella es tu felicidad, no puedo hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por ti. Si ella supo darte lo que un día yo no pude, solo déjame decirte que yo siempre querré lo mejor para tí. Simplemente sé feliz. Y si estar separados y no vernos más te sienta mejor, pues no tengo mucho más que decir.

Espero poder decir algún día que fue lo mejor. Que un amor más grande ha venido y me ha hecho sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Ahora solo queda olvidar, perdonar y no llorar.

Las niñas grandes no lloran. Ya no.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de que es cortito y no es un típico final feliz, pero ¿qué puedo decir? En la vida los finales felices no siempre abundan todo lo que quisiéramos. Simplemente me dio por escribir, y esto fue lo que salió. La canción "Temblando" es muy antigua y pertenece a los HOMBRES G (aunque hay una versión muy bonita de Alex Ubago) Os la recomiendo de veras =) Respecto a "Volver a encontrarte" está al caer y dentro de unos días la terminaré, lo prometo. Bueno, un besazo y espero que me dejeis un review con vuestra opinión, ¿vale? ¡Por fa! Que en realidad no cuenta tanto y me podéis hacer muy muy feliz ^^

Besitos

Irene


End file.
